


So long partner

by SidShouHost



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcool, Blood, Cigarettes, Fluff, French, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Origin Story, Partner relationship, Tears, Work In Progress, a long relationship begins, be careful, criminal life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidShouHost/pseuds/SidShouHost
Summary: "Leonard Snart n'a jamais sucé la bite de personne et ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il va commencer." -Quand Mick Rory a rencontré Leonard Snart, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son histoire serait lié à la sienne. Seulement une fois rentré dans sa vie, il n'en partira plus."Tu devrais rentrer." "Je ne vais nulle part."





	1. Dans une monarchie, on salue le roi

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue ici. Si vous avez cliqué c'est que déjà vous avez vu que le résumé était en français et que toute la fic sera comme ça. Je suis navrée pour les anglais. Mais cette fandom a besoin de fanfictions en français, alors me voilà, prête à raconter ma version des origins stories de Mick et Lenny. Profitez bien de ce premier chapitre, assez court comparé aux autres. 
> 
> Il y aura des dates donc vous ne serez pas perdu, enfin pas trop je pense. Il n'y aura pas de spoilers étant donné que tout ceci se passe bien avant Legends of Tomorrow, bien avant The Flash. Oui ce sont les années 1990 il y aura peut être de la salopette vous êtes prévenus.  
> Tout ceci est principalement centré sur la relation entre les deux idiots, mais il y aura d'autres personnages. On va être obligé de parler de Lewis, Lisa sera très présente, il y aura des OC mais rien de bien extravaguant.  
> Prenez garde à vous on va aborder des thèmes assez difficiles, si vous n'êtes prêts, il est encore temps de partir. On va avoir de la violence, des coups, des larmes, mais aussi du fluff, de la tarte au potiron, des trucs qui brûlent, du patin à glace. Ouais on va s'amuser, promis.
> 
> J'aime bien les commentaires, alors allez s'y lâchez vous, profitez bien. 
> 
> NB : comme dates de naissance, j'ai pris 8 janvier 1970 pour Mick, 2 juin 1972 pour Leonard et 8 novembre 1979 pour Lisa.

So Long Partner

Chapitre 1 : Dans une monarchie, on salue le roi

_24 janvier 1986 -_

_( Mick a 16 ans et Leonard 13 et demi. )_

Mick observa l'autre adolescent s'agiter contre les murs de leur chambre, regardant les barreaux, la porte, la fenêtre, ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau. Il resta allongé sur son propre lit avec un sourire amusé. Il avait connu nombre de nouveaux fraîchement arrivés en détention et tous avaient plus ou moins le même réflexe : chercher une sortie. L'autre finit par vider ses poches pour en sortir un bout de papier, une cuillère en plastique et une barrette en forme de fleurs. Mick ricana.

"Un problème camarade ? lança l'autre d'une voix traînante.

\- Tu vas tellement te faire démolir ... avec ta jolie tronche et tes petites mains, ils vont t'adorer."

Etant un des plus vieux et passablement craint, Mick n'était généralement pas emmerdé. Ce qui ne serait surement pas le cas des nouveaux arrivés, qui se prenaient des coups bien placés pendant les temps libres ou les douches. L'autre se tourna vers lui, un éclair furieux dans ses yeux bleus.

"Et tu me dis ça parce que ?"

Mick se souviendrait longtemps de cette discussion. Il se leva pour faire face à son camarade et se lécha les lèvres. L'autre soutient son regard.

"Pour t'en sortir ici, soit tu rends les coups, soit tu te mets à genoux devant un protecteur. Le mec avant toi a choisi de sucer la bite de Steven Green pour avoir la paix.

\- Oh. Donc tu veux que je fasse pareil avec toi ?

\- J'aimerai bien. T'es plutôt mignon."

Le nouveau eut un rire et fit un pas pour se rapprocher de lui. Ravi, Mick posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre frémit. Leurs visages étaient déjà proches. Même s'il n'avait jamais sodomisé une autre personne, il avait toujours apprécié une bonne pipe. Pourtant son nouveau colocataire restait immobile.

"Leonard Snart n'a jamais sucé la bite de personne et ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il va commencer."

Mick le repoussa violemment, perdant son sourire. Leonard leva un sourcil et lui tourna le dos pour ranger le reste de ses affaires. Il le fixa agacé et pourtant quand même impressionné par l'aplomb de l'autre. Il haussa les épaules.

"Tu tiendras pas trois jours" annonça-t-il froidement.

* * *

 

Le repas fut agité. En plus de Leonard, deux autres nouveaux étaient arrivés et tentaient de se mêler aux groupes. Mick observait son colocataire à l'autre bout du réfectoire, seul à une table, occupé à faire craquer les articulations de ses doigts. Steven Green riait fort, au centre de la pièce, entouré de son groupe. Mick soupira et termina de manger en silence.

Ce fut pendant le temps libre que Green entra en collision avec Snart. D'un coup d'épaule, il le poussa contre un mur de la salle commune et se posa devant lui. Steven Green était grand, musclé, il avait dix sept ans et des cicatrices au visage. Il croisa les bras et ses amis s'approchèrent pour entourer Leonard, bloqué par le mur. Mick était à coté, observant curieusement.

"Dans une monarchie, on salue le roi espèce de petit con.

\- Salutations votre majesté" lança Snart d'un air assuré.

Il y eut des rires et Green donna le premier coup de poing dans la joue de l'autre. Sa tête cogna contre le mur.

"Je déteste quand on se fout de moi."

Mick leva les yeux au ciel. Chaque nouveau s'était frotté à Steven Green, qui était en détention depuis deux ans. Cela faisait de lui le plus ancien, un des plus dangereux, respecté et personne n'était assez stupide pour venir le provoquer. Sauf Leonard Snart, qui avait décidé de se comporter en tête brulée. Il continuait de fixer son adversaire.

"Je ne me fous pas de toi, rétorqua-t-il en insistant sur chaque mot. Mais on m'a appris à ne pas baisser les yeux."

Green ricana de plus belle et lança son genou dans le ventre de Snart, qui grimaça de douleur. Un nouveau coup l'atteignit au torse et l'autre le recolla au mur. Vainement, il tentait de se défendre mais ses coups semblaient trop faible. A un moment, il prit un coup au visage et il cracha du sang. Mick serra les poings. Finalement, Green le jeta à terre pour lui assigner des coups de pied.

"Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on ne baisse pas les yeux ! C'est ça que ton père aurait du t'apprendre !"

Il rit, visiblement satisfait et laissa ses amis cogner à son tour. Sur le sol, Leonard Snart encaissait tant bien que mal, non sans gémir de douleur. Il reçut un coup dans l'oeil, ce qui incita Mick à se lever. Il poussa quelques garçons pour se rapprocher de Green. Les autres s’arrêtèrent.

"Ca suffit, s'entendit-il dire d'un ton fort et menaçant. Il a eu son compte.

\- Dégage Rory. En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Ca me regarde si je veux. Tu veux te battre avec moi Green ?"

S'il était légèrement moins musclé, Mick Rory était aussi menaçant que l'autre, notamment à cause de la réputation de pyromane qui s'était forgé. Sans attendre de réponse, il aida Leonard à se relever et passa son bras autour de ses hanches pour sortir de la pièce.

* * *

 

Leonard ne sortit de l'infirmerie que le lendemain et le médecin lui conseilla de rester tranquille. Quand la porte de la chambre se referma sur les deux garçons, il s'assit sur le lit pour regarder Mick. Il avait un oeil au beurre noir, une plaie sur le front et la main droite bandée.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

Mick se redressa assis en tailleur pour être vraiment face à son camarade et haussa les épaules.

"J'sais pas. J'avais pas envie qu'ils continuent.

\- Je ne voulais pas avoir de protecteur.

\- Ils t'auraient tué. C'est déjà arrivé. Pourquoi tu crois que Green est encore là ?"

L'autre tourna la tête sans répondre et s'allongea en grimaçant de douleur.

"Merci. Mick c'est ça ?

\- Mickaël Junior. Mais mon paternel est mort. Je l'ai brûlé."

Les yeux bleus le fixèrent un instant puis Leonard sourit.

"Intéressant. Leonard Snart. Mon père n'est pas encore mort, malheureusement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui Steven Green est un OC et oui c'est un enfoiré.  
> Prochainement. Chapitre 2 : Lisa veut une tarte.  
> "Je te présente Mick Rory. C'est un ami." "... Il a l'air vilain."  
> See you.


	2. Lisa veut une tarte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde, salut everybody bienvenue dans ce second chapitre ! Mick et Leonard sortent de détention et on rencontre Lisa et Lewis
> 
> Bons dans le temps à l'intérieur du chapitre.  
> Ils commencent à fumer aussi. Hey.
> 
> NB : comme dates de naissance, j'ai pris 8 janvier 1970 pour Mick, 2 juin 1972 pour Leonard et 8 novembre 1979 pour Lisa.

Chapitre 2 : Lisa veut une tarte

1er mai 1986

_Mick, 16 ans. Leonard, 13 ans et demi. Lisa, 6 et demi._

Comme prévu, Mick Rory rejoignit Leonard Snart au coin de la 13ème et de la 78ème avenue de Central City. Il y vit un parc pour enfant et fronça les sourcils. Il laissa sa cigarette dans sa poche et chercha son ami des yeux. Il l'aperçut finalement assis les jambes croisées sur un banc, une fleur banche coincée à son oreille. Il s'approcha et lui fit un signe. Leonard sourit en le voyant.

"Finalement sorti ... bienvenue dans le monde réel."   
  
Mick sortit de sa poche la lettre de Leonard qu'il avait trouvé à son retour chez sa famille d’accueil, qui lui indiquait le lieu de rendez vous.   
  
"Pourquoi ici ?"  
  
D'un coup de tête, son ami montra une petite fille dans une robe bleue, qui montait sur une balancoire. Elle avait de longs cheveux marrons, qui brillaient à cause des reflets du soleil. Mick s'assit en la regardant jouer.  
  
"Lisa je suppose ?  
  
\- En personne.   
  
\- Elle te ressemble."  
  
Leonard fit craquer les articulations de ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
"Quoi ?   
  
\- Elle avait des marques sur les bras quand je l'ai revu. Parce que je n'étais pas là pour la protéger.   
  
\- Ton père mérite de crever.  
  
\- Arrête ... il ne faut surtout pas que je retourne en détention."  
  
Il hocha la tête. Quand sa soeur s'approcha, Leonard perdit son air grave et se força à sourire. Il lui tendit une pomme mais la petite fille fixait Mick, l'étudiant de haut en bas.   
  
"C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de son frère.  
  
\- Lisa, je te présente Mick Rory. C'est un ami.  
  
\- Il a l'air vilain, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
\- Et t'as pas idée, répondit Mick.  
  
\- Toi aussi tu tapes les gens ?"  
  
Leonard lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle cria en s'écartant avant que Mick ne puisse répondre. Il la regarda retourner s'amuser.

"Je hais ce connard, murmura le plus jeune.

\- Je peux cramer ta maison ?"

Ils échangèrent un regard. Mick était très sérieux mais Leonard fit non de la tête. 

"Pas tout de suite."

* * *

 

26 novembre 1987

_Mick 17 ans et demi. Leonard, 15 ans. Lisa, 8 ans._

En arrivant près de la maison des Snart, Mick avait vu la police emmenant Lewis menotté dans un fourgon. Il n'était pas intervenu. Sur le palier de la maison, Leonard allumait une cigarette, les mains tremblantes. A coté, Lisa avait les yeux rouges et pleins de larmes. Touché, Mick lui tendit une boule à neige avec une danseuse en tutu qu'il avait volé pour elle. 

"Joyeux Thanksgiving, lança Leonard d'un air blasé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il a laissé ses empreintes sur l'affaire l'autre jour et voilà."

Lisa renifla et serra la boule à neige. Mick s'assit à coté et remarqua la nouvelle marque rouge sur sa joue gauche. Il serra les poings.

"Et maintenant ?

\- Je dois appeler mon grand père pour qu'il prenne Lisa, avant que les services sociaux ne se pointent.

\- T'avais dis qu'on fera une tarte !" s'écria la petite fille. 

Leonard la fixa et soupira avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

"C'est vrai, je l'ai dis. J'ai carrément oublié Lisa. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu m'as promis !" rétorqua-t-elle en se dressant sur ses pieds.

Mick fit craquer son briquet et fixa la flamme pour éviter de penser à autre chose. Il pouvait déjà prévoir la suite. Son ami se leva à son tour et descendit les marches.

"D'accord, d'accord. Je vais au magasin, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Mick, tu restes avec elle ?"

Choqué, il en laissa tomber son paquet de cigarettes. Leonard avait une voix faible et tremblante, mais surtout il comptait le laisser seul avec sa soeur. Leonard Snart ne laissa jamais sa soeur seule avec quelqu'un. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il fit oui de la tête.

"Entendu. Allez viens gamine on va tacher de trouver un plat."

Lisa courut dans la cuisine. Resté en arrière, Leonard soupira de soulagement. 

"Merci. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. 

\- Attends, tu sais cuisiner au moins ?

\- Non. Mais Lisa veut une tarte." 

Il tourna les talons et Mick l'observa partir. De tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec les Snart, il avait appris deux choses : Lewis méritait de mourir et Lisa devait être protégé. Si cela passait par faire une tarte pour Thanksgiving pour lui faire oublier sa vie de merde et bien soit. Il se surprenait même à trouver l'idée plaisante. Ils passaient de bons moments tous les trois même si Leonard se forçait à sourire pour sa soeur.

Il rejoignit finalement Lisa dans la maison, où poussait de la vaisselle pour débarrasser la table. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Au centre, elle posa la boule à neige. Mick soupira et ouvrit des placards pour chercher des ingrédients. 

"Tu vas rester avec nous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai rien d'autre à faire.

\- Et ta maison ?

\- Mes parents d’accueil veulent pas de moi. Ils me filent juste un peu de frics.

\- Oh ... pourquoi ils te veulent pas ?"

Lisa avait huit ans et Leonard le tuerait si Mick lui disait la vérité. A la place, il posa un plat à tarte sur la table.

"Parce que je suis dangereux. Et méchant.

\- Comme mon père ?

\- Ouais voilà si tu veux."

Elle se planta au milieu de la pièce et l'observa de haut en bas. Il ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir une bière et la décapsula rapidement avant de soutenir son regard.

"Quoi ? 

\- T'es pas méchant. Tu frappes pas les gens. Et Lenny est content quand t'es là.

\- Je suis son ami. Je suppose.

\- T'es mon ami aussi ! Tu me fais des cadeaux !"

Elle sourit largement et Mick lui rendit.

* * *

 

Ils avaient finalement réussi à faire une tarte au potiron à peu près correcte. Leonard avait voler un pot de glace à la vanille qu'ils avaient mangé directement à la cuillère. Lisa s'était endormie devant la télé juste après minuit et son frère l'avait porté dans son lit. Mick resté seul dans la cuisine songeait aux efforts que son ami faisait pour que sa petite soeur vive de bons moments comme cette soirée et il trouvait cela admirable. Sur le comptoir trônait une photo de la famille, la seule où leur mère était encore en vie. Il rouvrit une bière et la tendit à Leonard quand il revient dans la pièce. Il l'observa avaler une grande gorgée et reposer la bouteille. Il semblait épuisé.

"Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta Mick.

\- Ouais. Bien sûr. Tu devrais rentrer. 

\- J'en ai pas envie."

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion. Leonard ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mick restait dans son sillage. Il estimait avoir une vie merdique et selon lui, personne n'avait à s'impliquer dans ses problèmes. Sauf que l'autre refusait de l'écouter. Il soupira.

"Merci d'être resté. De t'occuper de Lisa.

\- J'aime bien ta soeur. Elle comprend les choses.

\- Comme quoi ? Que sa vie craint et qu'elle ne sera jamais patineuse ou danseuse ? 

\- Que t'as besoin d'aide, Len. Tu ne peux t'occuper de tout tout seul. T'as 15 ans. Tu ne peux pas gérer les affaires de ton père et élever ta soeur. Tu ...

\- Je quoi ? le coupa l'autre. Mon grand père est incapable de s'en occuper, alors tu proposes quoi ? La laisser dans une famille loin d'ici en espérant qu'elle soit bien ? C'est vrai que t'as l'air tellement heureux chez tes parents d’accueil !

\- Ils ne me lancent pas des tessons de bouteille à la gueule au moins !"

En deux pas, Leonard se rua sur son ami pour lui lancer son poing dans la figure. Mick encaissa sans rien dire, parce qu'il voyait l'eau salée au coin des yeux bleus. 

"Ne redis jamais ça. Jamais t'entends ? articula Leonard d'une voix forte. J'arrive à la protéger. Je le sais d'accord ? Et puis pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ? C'est ma famille ! En quoi ça te regarde, Mick Rory ?

\- On est amis. On est partenaires, rétorqua Mick. Tu l'as dis l'autre jour quand les flics nous coursaient : je suis là pour surveiller tes arrières."

Il sourit le regard furieux de Leonard.

"Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas de protecteur, fit celui ci. J'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai pas besoin que tu interviennes dans ma vie !

\- Trop tard. Je suis dedans. Fais avec."

Désemparé, Leonard leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la bouteille de bière pour boire à nouveau. Mick alluma une cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, vous aurez compris que Mick est gentil avec Lisa un peu parce que Leonard lui a dit. Et parce qu'il l'aime bien. On va en reparler promis, elle va revenir la miss. Je l'aime beaucoup.   
> Lewis va revenir aussi il va faire des allers retours dans leurs vies.  
> Ils ont une maison parce que scénario. C'est pratique.   
> Que dire d'autre ? Ils sont bloqués. Dites le si vous avez des questions.
> 
> Prochainement. Chapitre 3 : Et puis quoi ?  
> "Je ne vais nulle part. Je te rappelle qu'on a un braquage prévu la semaine prochaine et qu'on est loin d'être prêts."


	3. Et puis quoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tout le monde et bienvenue pour ce troisième chapitre. Bonne Saint Patrick. 
> 
> Sérieusement les âmes sensibles, partez, il va y avoir du sang et des larmes dans ce chapitre. Au vu des tags, de l'avertissement, de ces phrases, je vous considère prévenus. Enfin toute manière vous SAVEZ que cette histoire craint un max. Hello.   
> Bon que dire de plus.   
> Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin.

Chapitre 3 : Et puis quoi

14 janvier 1988 

Mick 18 ans Leonard 15 1/2 Lisa 8

Mick avait passé le week end enfermé dans sa chambre. Ses parents d’accueil avaient finalement décidé de le laisser squatter même s'ils ne touchaient presque plus d'argent pour lui. En échange il était sensé librérer les lieux avant l'an prochain, ce qui lui avait paru équitable. Mais ce n'était pas sa situation qui le préoccupait, mais celle de son partenaire.

Lewis Snart était revenu deux jours avant. Il se souvenait du regard totalement paniqué de Leonard quand il lui avait dit de partir et d'attendre qu'il le recontacte. Il avait assuré qu'il pouvait gérer son père mais que cela ne concernait qu'eux trois, sa soeur comprise. Depuis Mick s'était coupé les ongles, il avait trié des vêtements et passé le balai dans les recoins de sa chambre.

Il finit par craquer le dimanche soir et il parcourut les rues en courant pour rejoindre la maison Snart. Il faisait froid. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et seule la lumière d'une fenêtre à l'étage était allumée. Mick serra les poings et avança sur le perron. La porte était ouverte. Il la poussa pour voir à l’intérieur et repéra Lewis allongé sur le canapé, endormi devant la télé. Il remarqua du sang sur ses doigts et marcha vers lui dans le but de s'étrangler.

"Putain Mick qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"

Leonard était en haut des escaliers. Il avait une horrible plaie sur la tête et du sang avait coulé sur son visage, sans parler de sa lèvre ouverte. L'autre s'approcha.

"Je vais chercher l'arme et tuer ton père.

\- Non ! Arrête, Lisa est en haut et ..."

Sans écouter, il monta le reste des escaliers. Il savait où son partenaire cachait un pistolet et il comptait bien s'en servir. Il pénétra dans sa chambre en poussant violemment la porte. Lisa sursauta et se réfugia immédiatement dans un coin de la pièce, ce qui le stoppa. La petite fille avait les bras devant elle pour se protéger. Il fit un mouvement vers elle.

"C'est moi la miss ... c'est Mick. Est ce que ça va ?"

Elle lui sourit et se releva. Elle aussi avait la lèvre ouverte et d'affreuses marques sur le visage et les bras. Il serra les dents.

"Putain de merde, Lisa ...

\- Pardon Mick je savais pas que c'était toi.

\- C-C'est rien ..."

Immobile et impuissant, Mick regarda Leonard revenir les dents serrés, nettoyer le visage de sa soeur et lui mettre des bandages comme il pouvait. Lisa ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte.

"Allez au lit. Tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre et tu m'appelles si t'as peur.

\- Lenny tu saignes, fit-elle.

\- Non, non, c'est rien. T'en occupes pas.

\- Je vais le soigner, intervient Mick en regardant la fillette. Tout va bien."

Elle hocha la tête et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la chambre. Leonard soupira quand il entendit le verrou. Mick enclencha son briquet, fixant le désinfectant que son partenaire avait ramené. La main blanche de Leonard se posa sur son poignet, le distrayant partiellement.

"Arrête. Pose ça et va t'en d'ici.

\- Comment tu peux supporter ça ? Il est en bas, il dort, une balle dans la tête et il meurt.

\- Et puis quoi ? Prison, famille d’accueil tarée ou foyer ?

\- Je pourrai le tuer pour toi. Aller en taule pour toi et vous pourriez foutre le camp d'ici."

Leonard ne répondit pas et passa de l'eau sur sa joue pour nettoyer la plaie. Il grimaça quand il s'assit et souleva son chandail. Mick vit les nombreux hématomes violets et les cicatrices.

"Len ...

\- Il a frappé Lisa, déclara son ami la voix cassée. Et il lui a lancé une bouteille à la gueule. J'ai réussi à me mettre entre eux parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse ça. Et je ne veux pas que tu le tues, je veux le faire moi même."

Les yeux de Leonard brillaient de larmes et de rage. Mick s'assit à coté de lui et récupéra les bandages et le désinfectant.

"Entendu Len. C'est toi le patron, on fait comme tu veux. Mais ça change rien. Je suis là pour toi."

Son partenaire se laissa soigner sans rien dire de plus. Les doigts de Mick étaient maladroit mais il parvient à nettoyer le sang et lui faire un pansement.

"Terminé, lança-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Merci. Tu devrais rentrer.

\- Je ne vais nulle part. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais on a prévu un braquage la semaine prochaine et on est loin d'être prêt."

Un instant interloqué, Leonard eut d'abord un sourire puis un léger rire et enfin les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Il posa sa main sur ses yeux et laissa Mick passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Son partenaire le tira contre son torse et Leonard pleura un moment dans ses bras.

* * *

22 janvier 1988. 

Lisa sauta de joie et s'accrocha au cou de Mick, qui la tient dans ses bras une seconde. Leonard enfila la bague à son auriculaire. La petite fille se redressa sur ses pieds et ajusta sa jupe alors que Mick alluma une cigarette.

"On prendra des pop corns ?

\- Si tu veux gamine."

Elle avait sautillé tout le long du trajet jusqu'au cinéma. Leonard avait tiré quelques bouffes sur sa cigarette.

"Des semaines de préparation, grogna-t-il, et on a rien gagné.

\- On a gagné une bague et de l'argent pour le cinéma, rétorqua le plus jeune.

\- Super. Et ça te convient ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai un autre plan."

Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle, Lisa ayant récupéré un sachet de bonbons en plus du popcorn.

"Si on volait des oeuvres d'art, des tableaux ? Ca coûte une fortune et on pourrait les revendre, expliqua Leonard à voix basse.

\- M'ouais. Je préfère les bijoux.

\- On serait riches plus vite. On met de l'argent de coté et on en fait ce qu'on veut. On attend que j'ai 18 ans pour récupérer la garde de Lisa et on devient les rois de la ville."

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Mick passa son bras autour des épaules de son partenaire qui ne broncha pas.

"Ca me plait. J'en suis."

* * *

 

2 juin 1988 : 

Mick 18 ans. Leonard 16. Lisa 8 1/2 ans. 

Lisa hurla entre les mains de l'homme qui la tenait et Leonard bouscula un policier pour aller vers elle. Il ne parvient pas à l'attraper et observa impuissant son père se faire encore embarquer par les policiers et sa soeur être enfermée dans une voiture. En face de lui, une autre femme tenait leur dossier en soupirant de dépit. Lisa continuait de se débattre et de crier.

"Je ne peux pas la laisser avec vous, vous n'avez que seize ans et votre situation est des plus précaires.

\- Ne l'emmenez pas ! cria Leonard les mains tremblantes. C'est ma soeur, elle doit rester avec moi !

\- Elle sera mieux avec nous et vous le savez.

\- Non, non vous n'avez pas le droit ! Lisa !"

La camionnette noire partit avec Lewis à l'intérieur. Cet idiot s'était fait avoir par des caméras et à cause de lui ses enfants allaient être séparés. Leonard observa sa cadette mordre dans le bras de l'homme qui le tenait et courut pour s'extirper de la voiture. Elle courut pour revenir vers son frère qui la serra dans ses bras. La fillette était essoufflée.

"Vous n'offrez pas un bon environnement à cette enfant, déclara froidement l'assistante sociale.

\- Et donc vous pensez qu'aller de foyer en foyer ça serait mieux ? lança l'adolescent en enlevant de la poussière sur le chemisier de Lisa.

\- Vous n'avez plus aucune famille, je ne peux pas la laisser ici, je ne peux pas vous laisser livrés à vous même."

Leonard avait redouté ce moment, celui où on viendrait lui prendre sa soeur à cause des erreurs de ses parents. Il serra Lisa contre lui. Il savait que l'autre avait raison et qu'elle aurait plus de chances d'avoir une éducation correcte et une vie plus heureuse, peut être même qu'une famille voudrait l'adopter. Il savait que ça serait mieux pour elle et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui refuser cette chance. Il se mordit la lèvre et lâcha sa soeur pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"Lisa. Ecoute moi. Il faut que tu ailles avec eux.

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle en serrant ses bras. Je veux pas ! Je veux rester avec toi !

\- Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas ... Ces gens ils vont te mettre avec une famille qui sera gentille avec toi. Ils pourront t'emmener à la patinoire quand tu veux ...

\- Je veux pas ! répéta Lisa. Je partirai pas, tu peux pas m'abandonner !

\- Je ... Je t-t'abandonne pas, c'est mieux pour toi ..."

Leonard haissait son père, qui les avait mis dans cette situation. Lisa continuait de refuser et il se sentait faiblir. Il serra les dents.

"Tout ira bien je te le promets ... je viendrai te voir.

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Je reste ici T'es mon frère et faut pas que tu restes tout seul !"

Elle se tourna pour faire face aux trois assistants sociaux qui s'étaient rapprochés.

"Je reste avec Lenny et c'est tout !"

Choquée, la femme enleva ses lunettes et se pencha vers eux. Lisa croisa les bras.

"Ma chérie, c'est pour toi qu'on fait ça, tu mérites mieux. On veut te donner ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Moi j'ai besoin de Lenny et c'est tout."

Leonard posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas se résoudre à la laisser.

"Je vous en prie. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'autres d'enfants qui ont besoin d'une famille, mais Lisa en a une , elle m'a moi. Je prendrai soin d'elle ... s'il vous plait."

L'adulte hésita un moment puis finalement referma le dossier. 

"Vous promettez de lui fournir un environnement au moins stable ?

\- Absolument, marmonna-t-il alors que Lisa retrouvait le sourire. Merci.

\- Faites attention à vous monsieur Snart."

Ils les observèrent remonter dans leur voiture et il soupira de soulagement alors que Lisa prenait sa main. 

"Je veux pas partir Lenny.

\- Je sais. T'inquiète pas, c'est fini. 

\- C'est nul comme anniversaire."

Leonard hocha la tête mais se força à sourire. 

"Eh la journée est pas finie ! Tu veux qu'on se cache dans le cinéma ?" 

Lisa hocha la tête et fit un sourire faux elle aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais il est chaud ce chapitre. Vous avez compris que l'affaire en question où ils n'ont que la bague ... vous voyez très bien de quelle bague je parle. Et évidemment que Mick va continuer d'être dans les parages, c'est pas pour lui qu'il faut s'inquiéter. Cette scène des services sociaux m'a été inspiré par Shameless la version US.   
> J'espère que vous commencez à voir où je veux en venir. 
> 
> Prochainement.  
> Chapitre 4 : Bill Heiman  
> "J'aime bien quand il est là." "Il est toujours là."


	4. Bill Heiman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui au programme : du fluff, du sucre, du Thanksgiving, de la tarte au potiron, des câlins, des "Gemini stuff" ( oui des fois Len a du mal avec les sentiments ) ( donc ça déborde des fois et ça explose ) ( regardez Saint Seiya ). Sérieusement, ce chapitre est sucré vous n'avez jamais vu ça mais après le drame de la dernière fois et celui de la prochaine, il en faut.   
> Profitez bien.

Chapitre 4 : Bill Heiman

_3 septembre 1988_   
_Mick 18 ans Leonard 16 ans Lisa 8 ans 1/2._

Leonard ajusta ses lunettes de soleil en observant Lisa rentrer dans l'école. Il croisa les bras et sourit de fierté. Ils avaient passé l'été tant bien que mal entre vols et revente de voitures et maintenant sa soeur retournait en cours. Il alluma une cigarette et rendit le briquet à Mick. Son partenaire l’enclencha avec un sourire.

"Toi aussi tu devrais retourner au lycée.

\- C'est ça, bien sûr.

\- Je déconne pas. T'aurai un diplôme, un job."

Leonard eut un rire narquois et tira une bouffée.

"Non, c'est pas pour moi. J'ai réalisé quelque chose cet été Mick. On est des criminels. On vole, on profite de nos talents pour s'introduire dans des maisons ou des bijouteries et on est sacrément bons. Je compte en faire mon métier.

\- Amen. Je te suis."

Mick claqua sa paume contre celle de son ami et le regarda sourire. Leonard avait beaucoup souri ces dernières semaines. Ils avaient de l'argent de coté et ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre grâce à la minutie de leurs actions. Il avait trouvé cela extrêmement plaisant. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Leonard, le seul contact qu'il lui permettait. 

"On devrait passer aux banques. Plus de tunes. 

\- Trop tôt, on reste aux distributeurs. D'abord, il nous faut des alliés. Y a plein de criminels à Central City. On devrait s'en faire des amis."

* * *

_24 novembre 1988  
_ _Mick 18 ans 1/2 Leonard 16 ans Lisa 9 ans_

Quand Leonard se réveilla, Mick avait collé son torse à son dos pendant la nuit. Ils s'étaient endormi à même le sol, les plans de la bijouterie encore à coté d'eux. Malgré sa position inconfortable et la dureté du parquet, il ne bougea pas. La chaleur de Mick était agréable. En bas, des bruits provenaient de la cuisine. Il referma les yeux, ravis que son partenaire ait appris à Lisa à se servir de la cafetière et remua pour se coller à lui. Il adorait quand il le prenait dans ses bras. Malgré ce qu'il avait craint, il ne l'avait jamais laché et il n'était pas parti du jour au lendemain. Rien de ce qu'il avait vu ne l'avait fait fuir. Il avait toujours été là pour le réconforter, l'épauler et le pousser à mettre au point des plans parfaits, tout simplement parce qu'ils se faisaient confiance dans l’exécution. 

Néanmoins l'idée qu'il serait perdu si jamais Mick finissait par partir se poussa à se lever sans le réveiller. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il était une force ou sa faiblesse et cela le tourmentait. Surtout que son regard était souvent attiré par les muscles de ses abdominaux, les poils à son menton ou ses yeux. Il se détourna enfin et enfila un pull avant de descendre. 

Le four était en marche et Lisa maniait un couteau pour découper des patates douces. Il observa le décor du salon et avisa l'énorme dinde encore crue sur le plan de travail. Elle sourit en le voyant. 

"Joyeux Thanksgiving Lenny !

\- ... Où est ce que t'as eu tout ça ?

\- Bill Heiman est passé" répondit-elle en mordant dans un gâteau.

Il hocha la tête. Un des jeunes frères de Bill, Simon, était un des amis de Lisa. D'après elle, il lui offrait souvent des bijoux ou des vernis à ongle pour qu'elle accepte d'être sa petite amie. Jusque là, briffée par son frère, elle n'avait pas cédé. Quand à Bill, il travaillait comme agent de sécurité au centre commercial, un atout dont Leonard avait prévu de se servir. Il s'assit avec sa tasse de café et observa sa soeur. Elle avait grandi et sa silhouetet s'était affinée grâce au patinage qu'elle pratiquait. Elle avait de bons résultats scolaire, elle savait prendre une portefeuille dans une poche de blouson et elle tenait un cahier où elle notait des recettes de desserts. Il songeait parfois qu'elle devenait une personne forte et qu'elle était heureuse grâce à lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lisa leva un sourcil.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien ? J'ai l'impression que tout va un peu trop bien ces derniers temps. 

\- Comment ça pourrait aller trop bien ?"

Il haussa les épaules et termina son café. L'odeur de la tarte au potiron lui monta à la gorge et lui coupa l'appétit. En ouvrant le frigo, il aperçut des légumes, de la crème et une bouteille de vin.

"Tu sais qu'on est que deux ? 

\- Mick ne reste pas ?" 

Elle semblait surprise. Il claqua la porte.

"... J'en sais rien. Tu voudrais qu'il reste ?

\- Bah ouais. J'aime bien quand il est là.

\- Il est toujours là, fit remarquer son aîné.

\- Oui. J'aime bien."

Lisa dansait pendant qu'elle préparait les patates douces. Elle se dandinait tranquillement, tournait sur elle même, ses cheveux flottant sur ses épaules. Leonard adorait la voir comme ça. Il croisa les doigts pour que son père ne revienne jamais. Il sortit un autre couteau pour couper des légumes et Lisa sourit de plus belle. 

"Non, mon livre dit que tu doit couper plus petits.

\- A vos ordre madame ..."

Avec un bruit sourd dans les escaliers, Mick les rejoignit. Leonard se mordit la lèvre en voyant qu'il n'avait pas remis son tshirt. 

"Joyeux Thanksgiving Mick !

\- A toi aussi, grogna-t-il en servant du café. C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Bill Heiman, lança son partenaire. J'espère que t'aimes la patate douce." 

Mick leva un sourcil. Lisa ouvrit le four et l'odeur de potiron envahit la cuisine. Elle se lécha les lèvres.

"Bientôt prête.

\- Tu t'es levé à quelle heure toi dis donc ?

\- Hum ... Bill est passé à huit heures ... Donc avant ?

\- Et t'as fait une tarte toute seule ? 

\- Vous dormiez ! rétorqua-t-elle en plongeant un doigt dans la crème. Hmm j'adore Thanksgiving, on mange toujours bien et on est ensemble."

Mick leva sa tasse avant de la vider d'une traite et Leonard préféra regarder ailleurs. Bizarrement il se sentait à la fois très heureux et au bord des larmes. Il avait toujours peur des revers de fortune. Lisa l'observa et s'approcha pour se blottir contre lui. Il passa son bras autour d'elle pour caresser ses cheveux. 

"T'es sûr que ça va Lenny ?

\- Ouais ouais, bien sûr. T'inquiète pas, répondit-il par réflexe.

\- Ca sert à rien de mentir, j'suis ta soeur, je vois quand y a un problème."

A coté, Mick les observait, visiblement d'accord avec elle. Il posa le couteau à coté des poivrons et inspira. 

"J'ai l'impression que ... je sais pas, que bientôt on sera horriblement malheureux. J'ai toujours ... peur que Lewis revienne, qu'on se fasse avoir, qu'on soit séparé, que Mick parte ... Comme si c'était juste une pause et que le pire était à venir."

Lisa soupira et se serra contre lui. Il ferma les yeux.

"En ce qui me concerne, je ne vais nulle part, je te l'ai déjà dit, fit Mick en se levant. 

\- Et si papa revient, on n'aura qu'à l'empêcher d'entrer dans la maison, ajouta Lisa. Faut pas que tu t'inquiètes Lenny. 

\- Tu penses trop, continua Mick. Et puis quoi qu'il se passe, on sera tous les trois. Hein la miss ?

\- Bah ouais, dit Lisa en s'écartant pour regarder son frère. Et tu dois m'apprendre à crocheter les serrures ! 

\- Tu as neuf ans, retorqua Leonard en essuyant son oeil gauche. 

\- Et alors, je sais faire les tartes et cuire la viande je peux crocheter des serrures non ?

\- Ho non, toi tu dois aller à l'école et apprendre l'algèbre jeune fille !"

Mick les observait se chamailler, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision de ne pas brûler la maison. il adorait être ici. Lisa avait un rire adorable et Leonard souriait beaucoup plus. Ils étaient bien.

* * *

Lisa dormait, épuisée par la journée. Dans le salon, Mick terminait son verre de vin. Leonard reposa l'assiette désormais propre et vient le rejoindre sur le canapé avec un soupir.

"Meilleur Thanksgiving de tous les temps. 

\- Complètement. Tu lui as dis pour le braquage du magasin de montres ? 

\- Pas encore. On est pas prêt."

Il se rapprocha et doucement posa une main sur le bras droit de Mick. Il ne portait qu'un débardeur qui montrait ses muscles et sa peau sombre. 

"Je pensais à un truc ... tu devrais venir vivre ici.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah ça sert à rien que tu te trouves un appart, t'es toujours ici. Tu dors là, tu fais les courses, t'as envahi mon placard avec tes jeans et cette foutue salopette ...

\- Elle me va bien, lança Mick en posant son verre vide.

\- Bref, vu qu'on prépare nos plans, on est toujours ensemble, pourquoi s'embêter ?

\- Len, tu te rappelles que t'as que seize ans ?

\- Justement. T'en as bientôt dix-neuf. Si jamais les services sociaux se pointent encore, ils verront un adulte ici, responsable et capable de s'occuper d'une enfant de neuf ans.

\- Je suis responsable ?" fit Mick avant de rire. 

Leonard le suivit et frappa doucement son torse musclé. 

"Te fous pas de moi je suis très sérieux !

\- Le sérieux et la responsabilité, ça nous ressemble tiens !"

A nouveau ils rirent en même temps. Mick finit par soupirer et songea à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt. 

"Et si ton père revient ?"

Son partenaire perdit son sourire. Il y eu un instant de silence puis finalement il se pencha vers lui. 

"Tu n'auras qu'à le bruler."

Leonard était sérieux. Mick eut un ricanement, ravi. en voyant l'éclat dans le regard bleu de l'autre, il avança son visage pour écraser sa bouche sur la sienne. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter. L'autre les garda ouverts. Presque timidement, il passa une main contre sa nuque, le tirant davantage contre lui.

Mick se recula légèrement une dizaine de secondes après et le fixa. Il avait toujours ce sourire en coin. 

"Depuis le temps que j'aurai dû faire ça."

Leonard se posait déjà beaucoup de questions et préféra oublier que l'autre avait été exalté par l'idée de brûler un être humain. A la place, il se colla à lui pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. Oui je l'ai pas dis mais après deux ans, ils passent enfin à l'étape supérieure si on peut dire, donc ça se fait des bisous point barre. J'ai passé les moments de l'adolescence assez vite mais ils se tournent autour longtemps.   
> Merci d'avoir lu. J'aime les reviews.   
> Prochainement : Chapitre 5 : Vous m'êtes redevables.  
> "Je pourrai les vendre à l'école ?" "Ça serait super mais avant faut que t'apprennes à reconnaître les vrais diamants."


	5. Vous m'êtes redevables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewis revient. Faites attention à vos yeux, ce chapitre contient de la violence sur mineur, de l'utilisation d'armes à feu, James Jesse et la famille Green. Steven Green, mon OC du chapitre un a donc une famille. ET OUI j'intègre les Rogues au fur et à mesure parce que y a pas de raisons. Je prends sans doute pas mal de liberté par rapport à la série ou aux comics mais eh. Profitez bien.   
> Faites vraiment attentions aux âmes sensibles je répète.  
> Aussi Lisa est une warrior.

_12 février 1989_

Mick 19 ans. Leonard 16 ans et demi. Lisa 9 ans.

Mick courait en souriant, un sac sur son épaule. Devant lui, Leonard effectua un brusque virage à droite. Derrière eux, les quatre policiers lui suivaient de près. Conformément au plan prévu, Mick tourna à gauche puis à gauche et encore à droite. Ils avaient l'avantage d'avoir repéré les lieux et les cachettes et exactement comme son partenaire l'avait prédit, il sema les représentants de la loi. Il mit dix minutes à rejoindre l'autre, qui riait aussi, le visage rouge à cause de la course. Mick se colla à lui et captura un instant ses lèvres. 

"Putain on l'a fait, murmura-t-il. C'était incroyable.

\- On devient doué on dirait ...

\- On va être millionnaires si on continue."

Leonard rit et Mick en profita pour le pousser contre le mur pour lier leurs bouches à nouveau. Il rapprocha leurs hanches pour l'embrasser plus profondément et glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. L'autre passa une main dans son dos et se mouva pour sentir l'érection de Mick. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et embrassa doucement son cou.

"Mick ... p-pas ici.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? 

\- Hum oui."

Légèrement frustré, il obéit pourtant et s'écarta. Leonard passa le revers de sa main sur sa bouche et récupéra le sac plein de bijoux. 

Ils évitèrent les policiers jusqu'à la maison. Une fois arrivés, ils cachèrent leur butin dans le cabanon de jardin. Leonard passa un doigt sur le poignet de Mick qui frissonna.

"T'es pas possible Len.

\- J'ai envie de toi, avoua-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. 

\- Tss. Et moi donc."

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent un cri aigu venant de la maison. Ils se tournèrent violemment. La cour était déserte. A la fenêtre, ils aperçurent le visage de Lewis et celui de Lisa, qui cognait ses petits poings contre le bras de son père. Leonard gémit un "non" désespéré et repoussa son partenaire pour courir en direction de la maison. Mick le suivit, serrant l'arme qu'il gardait dans sa poche.

Ils virent Lewis abattre sa main contre la joue de Lisa, qui tentait de se protéger. Son aîné cria et se rua sur son père pour le repousser. Il tomba à terre et Mick lança son pied dans son ventre. Avant qu'il ne se retourne, Lisa s'était relevée et s'était placée derrière Leonard.

"Alors c'est comme ça qu'on est accueilli ! grogna Lewis en se levant.

\- Il a essayé de nous prendre du fric ! hurla la petite fille. 

\- Mon fric ! lança son père. ce qui est dans cette maison m'appartient !

\- C'est chez nous maintenant, répondit Leonard en cachant Lisa. C'est notre maison, notre argent, nos affaires !"

Mick gardait les doigts serrés sur son couteau, fixant l'homme qui concentrait une énorme part de son dégout. Lewis souriait, assuré de sa puissance.

"Ah vous croyez, lança-t-il en faisant un pas vers son premier né. Tu me dois tout. Ce sont mes affaires, mes alliances, ma maison. Et vous m'êtes redevables. Où est le pognon ?

\- Va te faire foutre" rétorqua-t-il.

Lewis le gifla violemment. Mick n'hésita plus et se mit entre eux pour cogner l'adulte. Il cria et ils échangèrent des coups au point que Mick perdit une dent et l'autre saigna de la tempe. Il prit le dessus et une fois Lewis au sol, il le rua de coups. 

Il était incapable de s'arrêter, frappant encore et encore de ses poings et ses pieds, même s'il était conscient que Leonard et Lisa le regardaient. Il fallut que son partenaire appuie sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Sous lui, Lewis gémissait de douleur. Son poing était en sang et Lisa tremblait. Les deux garçons fixèrent l'homme et Mick lui adressa un sourire.

"Maintenant fous le camp" murmura Leonard en gardant sa main sur le poing en sang de son partenaire.

* * *

 

Lisa avait attaché un bracelet plaqué or à son poignet. Mick regroupait les bijoux avec des diamants. Leonard comptait encore, mécaniquement. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis que Lewis avait décampé jusqu'à sa voiture en beuglant qu'il reviendrait récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Elle observait les bijoux et le bandage sur la main de Mick.

"On va tout vendre ?

\- On va essayer. En attendant on devrait les cacher quelque part. 

\- On forcera un garde meuble" marmonna Leonard en baillant. 

Le plus grand se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de Lisa.

"Allez c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. On finira ça demain. 

\- Je pourrai les vendre à l'école ? proposa-t-elle en montant les escaliers. 

\- Ca serait super mais avant faut que t'apprendre à reconnaître les vrais diamants."

Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, Lisa étreignit son frère qui lui souhaita simplement une bonne nuit. Juste après elle se colla contre Mick, un peu surpris. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, sans défaire le bandage qu'elle avait à l'épaule.

"Bonne nuit Mick. A demain. Merci pour aujourd'hui."

Leonard rentra dans leur chambre, son partenaire toujours serré par la petite fille. Finalement il sourit et la laissa pleurer en silence.

"T'es une guerrière, miss, dit-il simplement. Ca va aller ? 

\- Ouais. J'ai Betty et Sinatra."

Il eut un rire et la laissa s'enfermer dans sa petite chambre. Il fut quelque peu soulagé en songeant qu'elle s'endormirait en serrant ses deux peluches contre elle, le froid du bracelet doré en guise de consolation. A son tour, il poussa la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son partenaire et la referma derrière lui. Collé dans un coin, il y avait un lit double, la seule chose que Mick ait ramené de sa famille d’accueil. Face au mur, Leonard s'était allongé, blotti sous la couverture. Doucement, l'autre enleva son sweat et son chandail avant de le rejoindre, à bonne distance néanmoins.

Leonard reniflait et ses épaules tremblaient. Doucement, Mick s'approcha.

"Len ? Je peux ?"

Il hocha la tête et Mick vient se coller contre son dos, passant un bras autour de sa taille. L'autre gémit de douleur quand il enfouit son visage dans son cou et il écarta son menton de la marque violette. Leonard soupira de soulagement.

"Tu veux en parler ? fit Mick. 

\- N-Non. Surtout pas. Je veux qu'on oublie cette journée.

\- J'ai failli tuer ton père Leonard. J'aurai du.

\- Je sais.

\- Et il aurait pu tuer Lisa si on était pas revenu à temps.

\- Mick, arrête.

\- Non. Il faut qu'on mette au point un de tes plans pour le butter s'il ose revenir encore une fois. C-C'est une ordure de la pire espèce, il ...

Mick serra le corps de son partenaire et inspira son odeur de menthe. 

"Arrête je t'en prie ..."

Le plus jeune se tourna pour lui faire face. Dans la pénombre, Mick vit son visage dévasté par les pleurs et les marques de coups. Il se lova contre lui.

"Je supporte plus qu'il te fasse du mal, souffla Mick.

\- C'est fini ... terminé. On ne le laissera plus revenir."

Doucement, il glissa une main dans son cou pour caresser sa peau.

* * *

3 juin 1989.

Mick 19 ans. Leonard 17 ans. Lisa 9 ans.

Lisa pénétra en courant dans la maison, lâchant son sac dans l'entrée. Dans le salon, Leonard fronça les sourcils, s'attirant un regard de James Jesse.

"Un problème peut être ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Mick ?"

Son partenaire se leva avec un soupire. L'arrivée de la petite fille avait interrompu des négociations qui n'en finissaient pas. Il rejoignit Lisa dans la cuisine et la vit ouvrir le placard pour y prendre le pistolet. 

"Euh tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ?

\- Il arrive" dit-il simplement en débloquant la sécurité. 

Mick serra les poings et fit demi-tour. Il prit un couteau de cuisine qui traînait sur la table. Leonard n'allait pas aimer ça. Il retourna dans le salon et fixa James et ses hommes. 

"Réunion terminée. On reprendra demain.

\- Tiens donc, alors qu'on ne se met pas d'accord ! cria un des gardes. 

\- Code Vador" lança-t-il à Leonard.

Il le vit perdre l'air de confiance qu'il abordait et plongea la main dans sa poche pour y prendre son arme. En quelques instants ils avaient convaincu les hommes de Jesse de partir et rejoint Lisa dans le hall. Elle guettait à travers une fenêtre. Son frère la fixa et fixa surtout l'arme qu'elle tenait. 

"Lisa Valentina Snart qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce flingue ?

\- On peut en parler plus tard ?" murmura Mick. 

Dans la cour, Lewis sortit d'un fourgon en claquant la portière et s'avança vers James Jesse. Leonard jura en les voyant discuter presque joyeusement et serra la batte de baseball que Mick lui avait mit dans les mains. Son partenaire souffla. 

Lentement ils entendirent l'homme grimper les marches du perron et pousser la porte. Lisa serra l'arme malgré ses mains tremblantes et visa. Derrière son géniteur, Leonard reconnut Steven Green, accompagné de son père et de ses oncles. Il déglutit. A trois contre cinq, ils ne tiendraient sans doute pas. Mick fit un pas pour se mettre devant eux. Lewis leva les mains et leur sourit.

"Allons allons personne ne va se battre aujourd'hui ! Posez vos armes les enfants.

\- Toi d'abord" cracha Leonard en fixant le pistolet que Lewis portait à la ceinture.

Son père lui jeta un regard froid et doucement il prit l'arme pour la poser sur le sol. Puis il tourna la tête vers son fils.

"Je viens vous proposer quelque chose. Je vous laisse vivre dans ma maison si Lisa vient avec moi.

\- Tu peux aller crever.

\- Oh allons, fit Tom Green en s'avançant. On a besoin de la petite pour se faufiler dans un conduit. Elle contre la baraque et vos vies, c'est équitable non ?"

\- De quoi tu te mêles Green ? grogna Mick. 

\- Et toi Rory ? Elle te plaît la gamine c'est ça ? Faut dire qu'elle est ..."

Lisa appuya sur la gâchette et tira sur le plancher, devant les pieds de son père. Cela les surprit tous, son frère et Lewis en premier lieu. Pourtant ses mains tremblaient mais elle ne lâcha pas l'arme. 

"Foutez le camp ou la prochaine c'est dans la tête.'

Mick esquissa un sourire et serra son couteau. Un des oncles siffla et Steven se mit à rire.

"Bordel je la veux celle là ! ajouta Tom en croisant les bras.

\- Lisa, murmura son père. Pose ça. C'est dangereux, tu vas te faire mal.

\- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre, rétorqua Leonard. Vous l'avez entendu ! Dégagez d'ici !"

Lewis souriait, visiblement en confiance. Il enfouit une main dans sa poche et en ressortit une manchette. Mick se tient prêt.

"Lisa repart avec moi. J'ai encore sa garde.

\- Dans tes rêves ! A la moindre occasion tu l'abandonneras comme t'as fais avec moi !

\- Pour la dernière fois Leonard, j'ai sauvé mon cul ! C'est pas ma faute si t'as pas été capable de faire de même !"

Leonard frissonna et Lewis soupira. Il se tourna vers sa fille.

"Allez Lisa. T'as pas envie que je viennes te chercher à la sortir de l'école, qu'on aille s'amuser tous les deux ? Je t'apprendrai tout ce j'ai appris à ton frère et toi tu ne me décevras jamais hein ? Ma petite fille adorée ...

\- Lisa, intervient son frère. Ne l'écoute pas.

\- Je ne l'écoute pas, dit-elle au bord des larmes. Je vise la rotule."

Distrait, Lewis ne vit pas Mick s'approcher et le pousser contre le mur. Il appuya sa tête contre une fenêtre. Le verre explosa et il tomba inconscient. Écoutant l'ordre crié de son frère, Lisa recula et courut hors de la maison par la porte de derrière. Leonard récupéra l'arme et visa la famille Green.

"Barrez vous. Dernier avertissement."

Si Steven et les deux autres battirent en retraite, Tom prit le temps de poser une carte de visite sur le sol.

"Très impressionnant. Appelle moi si tu veux parler affaire."

Leonard lâcha son arme et observa son père, inconscient à ses pieds. Il serra les poings et Mick enclencha son briquet.

"Non.

\- Putain Leonard ! Il va surement revenir embarquer ta soeur si on le laisse repartir !

\- On va le livrer aux flics, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme. On va prendre sa voiture, l’amener devant le commissariat et il va retourner en taule.

\- Nom de dieu Len ..."

Ils s'observèrent un temps. Devant l'assurance du regard bleu, Mick céda et soupira.

"C'est une mauvaise idée. Il va s'échapper encore et il reviendra.

\- Je sais, murmura son partenaire. Mais ... c'est mon père. Je peux pas le tuer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... allez à bientôt je fuis moi.  
>  J'imagine très bien Mick en train d'apprendre à Lisa des trucs pour se défendre. Comme il apprend à Leonard à donner des coups et à mieux encaisser. Faut bien qu'ils s'entraînent à un moment donné.  
> Aussi, je vous ai passé l'étape de la première fois mielleuse devant la cheminée parce que oui ils baisent et devant la cheminée en plus parce que j'adore les clichés. J'ai coupé les scènes parce que ça prenait trop de temps sur le reste.   
> Le code Vador renvoie un "Lewis se pointe". J'ai plein d'idées pour des noms de code de ce genre. Genre le code Star Trek ou le Cendrillon.  
> Oui aussi Lisa Valentina : un nouvel HC de ma part. Vers chez moi, le second prénom est donné en fonction d'une personne qu'on admire et à qui on voudrait que son enfant ressemble. Valentina pour Terechkova, la première femme à faire un voyage spatiale. Eh.  
> A bientôt ! Laissez de l'amour et des commentaires !
> 
> Prochainement : Chapitre 6 : Alessa.  
> "Double chocolat ?" "Oui. Encore dix minutes de cuisson." "Parfait. Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment t'es venu l'idée de prendre une arme à feu ?"


	6. Alessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'épisode 2x17 m'a foutu en vrac en réalité, j'allais bien avant de commencer cette série bon sang j'aurai jamais du. Evitons les spoilers. Ne disons rien. J'inspire profondément et on est parti pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui.  
> ALORS pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, Alexa ou Alessa est une référence à une affaire concernant Leonard et Mick et qui a mal tourné. Seule info : Leonard avait un mauvais pressentiment, démerde toi avec ça. Je n'ai pas lu les comics, mais j'ai lu quelque part qu'Alessa pourrait être une fille. Here we go.  
> Ah oui et au début, on revient sur le chapitre précédent.  
> Lisa stills a warrior.

Chapitre 6 : Alessa

3 juin 1989

Mick 19 ans Leonard 17 ans Lisa 9 ans

La voiture s'arrêta de nouveau devant la maison Snart. Leonard n'avait pas bronché du trajet. Ils avaient attendu un temps devant le commissariat pour être sur que quelqu'un embarque Lewis puis Mick avait fait demi tour. Il passa une main sur son visage en le voyant tourner les clés et enclencher le frein à main.

"Depuis quand tu sais conduire ?

\- Troy McCohen, répondit simplement Mick. 

\- Le mec des fausses cartes d'identité ?

\- Je me suis dis que ça serait utile ?

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis ?

\- T'étais tellement occupé à t'allier avec ce James."

Le plus jeune sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière.

"C'était une idée à la con Len ! cria Mick en lui suivant.

\- On a besoin d'alliés si on veut plus de tunes ! 

\- On a largement assez de tunes pour se barrer de cette ville alors pourquoi on reste ?

\- J'ai un plan ! cria Leonard en poussant la porte de la maison. Et ça implique qu'on reste ici ! 

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Lenny."

La petite voix de Lisa les interrompit. Elle était visiblement épuisée, décoiffée, pleine de griffures et la cuisine sentait le chocolat. Mick vit que le pistolet était revenu à sa place à coté des paquets de céréales. Leonard soupira et attira sa soeur contre lui pour la serrer. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui.

"Vous étiez où ? murmura-t-elle.

\- On a posé Lewis devant les flics. Est ce que tu vas bien ?"

Elle hocha la tête et s'écarta. Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, elle vient également enlacer Mick, qui caressa doucement ses cheveux bruns. Leonard regarda le four.

"Double chocolat ?

\- Oui, répondit sa soeur en essuyant une trace de farine. Encore dix minutes de cuisson.

\- Parfait. Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment t'es venu l'idée de prendre une arme à feu ?"

Lisa baissa les yeux face au regard furieux de son frère.

"C'est Mick qui m'a appris. Il a dit que toi tu voudrais jamais, mais qu'il fallait que je sache me défendre. 

\- Eh c'est toi qui m'a demandé, ajouta Mick. 

\- Le principal c'est le résultat non ? Je sais m'en servir, mais c'est tout ... j'aurai jamais tiré pour de vrai ..."

Leonard tira une chaise et s'y assit en soupirant. Mick enclncha son briquet, alluma une cigarette et lui tendit. Lisa enroulait une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

"Putain de merde qu'est ce que je le hais, murmura-t-il. A cause de cet enfoiré, ema soeur de neuf ans se sert d'un flingue.

\- C'était du bluff ! cria-t-elle. Mick m'a juste dit de le prendre pour faire diversion et ça a marché ! Comme ça vous avez pu attaquer et moi j'ai pu me tirer !"

Mick n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre : son partenaire avait écrasé sa bouche sur la sienne. Leonard l'embrassa durement, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche et pressant son corps contre le sien. Mick l'enlaça en lui rendant son baiser, même s'il était surpris par cette soudaine démonstration d'affection. Il écarta son visage une seconde.

"Len ?

\- Je ... merci. Merci vraiment, je ... je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

\- Attention, tu deviens sentimental."

Leonard rit doucement et Mick lui sourit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus doucement. a coté, Lisa s'assit sur une chaise en les regardant.

"Vous auriez pu me le dire quand même."

Ils se détachèrent finalement et Leonard leva un sourcil.

"On te l'a pas dis ?

\- Nan. Enfin je m'en doutais, mais bon. 

\- J'étais persuadé que ... eh dis donc, me lance pas ce regard jeune fille, t'as bien appris à manier un pistolet !"

Mick leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le frigo pour sortir une bière et la brique de jus d'orange qu'il lança à Lisa.

"Plus de secrets ?

\- Plus de secrets !" approuva-t-elle.

* * *

17 avril 1992

Mick 22 ans. Leonard 19 ans et demi. Lisa 12 ans.

Leonard posa le fusil sur la table à coté des quatre pistolets et des lames. Mick jouait avec son briquet. Lisa leva les yeux de son devoir de littérature. 

"Ouah. Vous allez avoir besoin de tout ça ?

\- Sans doute. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je préfère prévoir un plan B.

\- Depuis quand on a besoin d'un plan B ? lança Mick.

\- Depuis qu'on travaille avec Alessa."

Sa soeur fronça les sourcils et Mick fit éclater la bulle de son chewing gum.

"... Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit Leo en rechargeant une arme.

\- Je la sens pas cette meuf. C'est une Vador.

\- C'est à dire ? 

\- Elle vous laissera derrière si ça tourne mal, comme Lewis.

\- Ouais sans doute. C'est pour ça qu'on a le plan C."

Mick leva les yeux surpris. Leonard soutient son regard.

"Tu parles sérieusement ? ajouta Lisa. Vous iriez jusque là ?

\- Ouais. Je veux ce rubis. Avec l'argent, on rachète la planque de Jesse et on se déploie. Et on aura encore de la marge pour acheter des flics et d'autres armes. Il nous le faut. Et si ça veut dire qu'on travaille avec Alessa, on travaille avec Alessa."

* * *

4 mai 1992.

L'appartement d'Alessa était dans l'ouest de Central City. Lisa se faufila dans l'immeuble et grimpa les marches jusqu'au quatrième étage. Dans son sac, ses nouveaux patins la ralentissaient. Arrivée devant la porte, elle inspira. L'étiquette de nom avait disparu. Elle serra les poings. A cause de cette femme, son frère et Mick étaient maintenant en prison et elle avait été placée en famille d’accueil. Elle avait attendu trois longues semaines pour gagner leur confiance et alors qu'elle devrait être à la patinoire, elle s'était rendue chez la femme qui en plus avait eu le culot de garder le rubis. Lisa ne connaissait pas tous les détails et elle s'en moquait. Elle avait juste en tête qu'elle avait trompé son frère et elle comptait lui faire payer. Elle frappa à la porte.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis Alessa vient ouvrir, en jean et top décolleté qui mettait ses seins en valeur. Elle sourit largement.

"Bonjour Lisa. Quelle bonne surprise. Comment vas-tu ?"

Elle aurait du la frapper, ne serait-ce que pour sa satisfaction personnelle, mais Lisa détestait l'idée même de frapper quelqu'un. En revanche, vivre avec Leonard et Mick lui avait appris à manier le sarcasme. 

"Très bien je te remercie. Et toi salope ?"

Alessa la toisa de sa grandeur, se dressant sur ses talons. Lisa la poussa et pénétra dans le studio. Sur la table, elle avisa des billets de banque. La porte se referma sur elles.

"Espèce de traîtresse, lâcha-t-elle. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- J'aime l'argent, répondit l'autre en s'avançant, ses chaussures claquant sur le parquet. On peut avoir toutes les belles choses avec de l'argent ma belle. Tu comprendras sans doute un jour.

\- N'essaie même pas de me faire la leçon. Tu vas finir brûlée quand Mick sortira."

Elle croisa les bras. Lisa la fixait, essayant de savoir si elle portait une arme. Alessa haussa les épaules. 

"Je serai loin avant qu'ils ne sortent. Ton frère a été trop naïf. Ca lui servira de leçon. Un voleur ne fait jamais confiance à un autre voleur."

Lisa ne savait plus pourquoi elle était venue. Elle avait simplement envie de faire comprendre à l'autre sa rage. Elle se retient et serra les dents.

"J'espère pour toi que tu seras vraiment, vraiment très loin quand ils sortiront. Sinon ton argent sera inutile et ton visage sera pire que du pâté en croute.

\- Oh chérie, ne sois pas énervée après moi ... ce n'est pas ma faute si ton frère est un idiot."

Incapable de se retenir, Lisa se jeta sur Alessa pour la gifler. Mais son adversaire la repoussa et elles tombèrent à terre. Le couteau que l'adolescente avait sorti ripa sur la joue de l'autre et elle cria en se débattant. Lisa encaissa ses coups faibles et lui rendit en frappant comme elle pouvait.

"Lenny n'est pas un idiot ! Il comptait sur toi et tu l'as trahi !

\- Ton frère ne sortira jamais de taule ! lança Alessa en la poussant contre le mur. Et je serai à Hob City bien avant de toute ..."

Elles se regardèrent un instant. Lisa essuya sa bouche et se releva.

"Hob City hein ... au moins je saurai où te trouver quand il faudra te descendre."

* * *

5 mai 1992

"Tu lui as vraiment dis ça ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait de la règle numéro 4 ?

\- Pas de meurtres avant mes dix huit ans, je sais, mais c'était juste des menaces ! Je lui ai dis que je dirai rien si elle me filait le fric."

A travers la vitre, Lisa lui montra le bracelet fantaisie qu'elle s'était offert, avec un pendentif en flocon de neige. Leonard sourit et il fit un clin d'oeil. Il avait des marques de coup au visage qui la faisait grimacer.

"Comment va Mick ?

\- ... Il s'occupe. Il apprend à jouer au poker.

\- Lenny."

Il soupira et haussa les épaules en tenant le téléphone.

"Il aurait du suivre le plan B, se séparer pour que l'un d'entre nous se tire. Il ne l'a pas fait, il est resté parce que cette salope m'a tiré dans le pied. On s'est retrouvé bloqué et les flics se sont pointés."

Lisa soupira et remit ses cheveux en arrière.

"Il a encore sauvé tes fesses, t'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça

\- Ouais. Encore et toujours ... mais toi ...

\- On s'en fout de moi ! s'écria Lisa. Je vais bien. Je suis dans une famille cool alors t'inquiète pas pour moi, occupez vous juste de rester en vie d'accord ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"On est dessus. Prends soin de toi Lisa.

\- T'en fais pas. Tu m'as bien élevé."

Elle lui envoya un baiser avec ses doigts et raccrocha. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et sortit du parloir. Dehors, Mathilda Bonn, qui l'avait recueillie, lui sourit. 

"Tout va bien Lisa ? demanda-t-elle en voyant ses larmes.

\- O-Oui. C'est juste que ... mon frère me manque.

\- Je comprends. Enfin, souviens toi que c'est un criminel, il est à sa place dans cette prison."

Lisa regarda sa mère d’accueil et fronça les sourcils.

"Fermez là. Je vous interdis de parler de Lenny. Vous ne le connaissez pas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que Leonard et Mick ont un code et que la traîtrise est quelque chose d'impardonnable et très grave.   
> Des bisous. Laissez des commentaires.  
> Prochainement : chapitre 7 : tu t'en tires bien.   
> "Sachez que nous allons dès à présent être d'honnêtes citoyens et prendre soin l'un de l'autre."


End file.
